Interpolymers from vinylpyridine monomers and conjugated diene monomers are known. These interpolymers have been used as oil-resistant rubbers in a variety of applications and, in latex form, as adhesives between textile cords and rubber.
The particular behavior of vinylpyridine interpolymers in the vulcanization process has also been noted, when these interpolymers were combined with other vulcanizable rubber. An increase in modulus, tensile strength and tear strength was noted in rubber vulcanizates containing arge (30-70%) proportions of vinylpyridine interpolymers (with low levels of vinylpyridine, e.g. 5-15%) blended with such rubbers as natural rubber, styrene-butadiene rubber and butadiene-acrylonitrile rubber.
Terpolymers from butadiene, styrene and a small amount of vinylpyridine have also been shown to have a faster cure rate and a resultant higher modulus than control copolymers from butadiene and styrene alone.